Visite à Azkaban
by Mimie-Amadeus
Summary: Lucius Malfoy est emprisonné à la prison d'Azkaban. Narcissa vient lui rendre visite pour la première fois, après deux longs mois sans lui avoir donné le moindre signe de vie...


Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois que le mangemort dénommé Lucius Malfoy était emprisonné à Azkaban. Deux mois en isolement presque total. Deux mois sans nouvelle du monde extérieur. Deux mois de solitude, dans cette minuscule cellule magique. Personne ne daignait venir prendre de ses nouvelles.

Ces deux mois l'avaient changé. Considérablement. Ses longs cheveux blonds si soyeux, dont il était si fier étaient à présent aussi graisseux et ternes que ceux de Severus Rogue. Ses vêtements de prison étaient sales, et rarement lavés. Il n'avait pas de miroir mais, au fond, il en était rassuré, car il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu supporter de voir l'état désolant dans lequel il était.

Aujourd'hui était une journée qui semblait aussi ordinaire qu'habituellement. Encore une journée dans la solitude et la froideur de sa cellule. Cependant, ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'une magnifique femme s'apprêtait à lui rendre visite.

Elle venait d'arriver à la prison et attendait qu'on l'amène à la cellule de l'aristocrate déchu. Elle portait un tailleur simple mais élégant aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient relevés en une coiffure aristocratique de la superbe époque victorienne. Elle retira ses gants blancs pour les ranger dans son sac. Un gardien arriva. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, jamais il n'avait vu pareille femme, si élégante, dans un endroit aussi sordide que ce lieu. Il lui demanda de lui donner sa baguette et son sac et procéda à une fouille. La femme, le visage froid et figé qui ne dégageait aucun sentiment ni émotion, le laissait faire. Une fois que le gardien fut sûr qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger, il la conduisit jusqu'à la cellule du Sang-Pur. La prison était un véritable dédale. La blonde avait une démarche fine et élégante bien qu'étant aussi rapide que le gardien. Une fois arrivés, l'homme lui donna quelques recommandations et lui ouvrit une cellule en la laissant entrer puis la referma derrière elle. Elle se retrouva donc en tête-à-tête avec cet homme, assis sur la banquette dure qui lui servait de lit, caché dans l'ombre.

Lucius entendit le bruit de la porte. Une fois que la personne qu'il n'avait pas encore identifiée fut entrée, il leva les yeux difficilement vers elle. Il tenta de garder son masque de froideur bien que diverses expressions passaient dans ses yeux en découvrant qui était cette femme. Il ouvrit doucement sa bouche et parla, pour la première fois, à quelqu'un depuis ces deux mois. Sa voix était rauque et semblait bouleversée bien qu'il tentait de le cacher.

\- Narcissa… ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa femme lui sourit doucement. Après tout, ils étaient seuls, au diable le protocole ! Elle s'approcha de son époux lentement et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle le déshabillait du regard, procédant à un examen visuel. Lucius la regardait. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait par où commencer. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi ne venir que maintenant ? Qu'a-t-elle fait durant ces deux mois ?

Ses questionnements se stoppèrent quand il sentit la main froide de Narcissa se poser délicatement sur son torse. Il la regarda. Les yeux de cette dernière trahissaient de l'inquiétude. Sa main remonta doucement vers le cou, puis la joue gauche de son époux, caressant les creux que le manque de nourriture à la prison avait engendré. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Depuis toujours, ils avaient pris l'habitude de communiquer par leurs regards, leurs yeux étant les seuls que leur masque de froideur n'atteignait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps loin l'un de l'autre, ils voulaient parler. Ils le devaient. Ils en avaient besoin.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là… ? Commença Lucius, parlant difficilement.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi… Ces deux mois ont été difficiles… Tu manques beaucoup à Drago, même s'il n'en dit rien…, murmura Narcissa.

\- Pourquoi ne viens-tu que maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le droit de venir te voir avant aujourd'hui… Je suis venue le plus vite que j'ai pu, confia-t-elle, sincère.

Elle prit le visage de Lucius en coupe avec ses mains avant de se rapprocher doucement. Leurs yeux se fixaient, se redécouvraient. Leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que de quelques millimètres. Ne pouvant supporter davantage cette distance, Lucius la rompit et leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser sincère. Les deux Malfoy s'envoyaient l'un à l'autre tout l'amour et le manque qu'ils avaient ressentis. Lucius passa ses bras, autrefois si forts, autour du corps de Narcissa, posant l'une sur le bas de son dos et l'autre au niveau de sa nuque. La blonde l'enlaça à son tour, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de Lucius.

Ces moments du couple étaient davantage raréfiés depuis l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Ils se protégeaient derrière leur masque de froideur, faisant mine que rien ne pourrait les atteindre. Cependant, lorsque Lucius se fit capturé et emmené à Azkaban, seul Drago avait entendu sa mère pleurer la nuit dans la chambre. Car oui, elle avait pleuré. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer la douleur qu'ils avaient ressentie en comprenant qu'ils seraient séparés. Ils s'aimaient, ce baiser le prouvait. Peu importe ce que les autres sorciers pouvaient trouver à redire, peu importe ce qu'ils pensaient sur eux, ils s'aimaient et protégeaient leur famille avant tout.

Les époux Malfoy mirent fin au baiser doucement. Ils restaient proches, se regardant dans les yeux, tendrement.

\- Je vais te faire sortir d'ici… Je te le promets, chuchota Narcissa, tout en caressant amoureusement la joue de Lucius.

\- Comment…, questionna Lucius, en parlant aussi bas qu'elle.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre viendra à ton procès… Il a une dette envers moi, il m'a assuré qu'il viendrait témoigner en ta faveur…

Lucius baissa les yeux, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Il avait bien comprit de qui il s'agissait. La seule personne qui avait une dette assez conséquente envers sa femme pour aller jusqu'à témoigner pour sa remise en liberté, n'était autre que cet abruti de Potter que Narcissa avait sauvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de préserver leur fils, Drago. Narcissa continuait de regarder Lucius. Son masque de froideur avait à présent complétement disparu.

\- Tu sais que c'est la seule solution…, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Certes… J'espère simplement qu'il saura se montrer convainquant, dit Lucius d'un ton froid.

Narcissa prit la main de son mari, sans rompre le contact visuel. Elle caressa doucement le dos de sa main. Son regard se voulait rassurant, elle alla jusqu'à s'autoriser un sourire.

\- Tu ne resteras plus longtemps ici désormais… Nous allons gagner ce procès, je payerais ta caution et tu pourras rentrer.

\- Tu es bien optimiste Cissy…

Narcissa sourit doucement à l'entente de son surnom. Un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Les deux époux mirent une légère distance entre eux, reprenant leurs masques. Le gardien entra, signalant à Narcissa que sa visite était à présent terminée. Cette dernière se leva et lança avant de partit un dernier regard vers Lucius. Le gardien ne remarqua sur son visage aucune expression. Lucius, lui, comprit. Il lut dans les yeux de sa femme un message. Un message qu'il garderait à l'esprit et qui l'aiderait à tenir jusqu'à sa libération. Un message qui n'était adressé qu'à lui. Un message réconfortant. Un message qui lui disait « Je t'aime ».

 **Edit: Et voilà, un petit OS sur le couple Lucissa que je trouve mignon. C'est un texte sans prétention, juste une petite touche de douceur dans ce monde de brutes comme diraient certains ! Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
